


Five Steps to Take to Ensure Your Soulmate Becomes a Ghost

by lady_mab



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: just follow this easy step-by-step guide when you lose the one you love more than life itself(RQG Femslash Week day 7: Soulmates)
Relationships: Betty | Bette/Cleo (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	Five Steps to Take to Ensure Your Soulmate Becomes a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh lover i know you're there  
>  And i'd follow you anywhere  
> Oh give me a hand to hold  
> So that i may face the cold_  
> \- Phildel, "[Funeral Bell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGG3hGutODM)"

**1) She dies.** That is step one, of course. The important one, as much as you don't want it to be. As much as it hurts, and remains an open wound, she will die. 

Sometimes, you will have to be there. The stronger ghosts cling to the sadness in your eyes, the sound of your heart breaking. If you want a stronger chance for her to come back, you will have to be there. 

Sometimes, you will relive it in your dreams and pick apart the moment, second by second. If only you had been faster. If only you had been stronger. If only that damn out-of-your-hands reason wasn't out of your hands. 

But in every version of this, when your soulmate -- the love of your life, the person you trust more than anything -- is to become a ghost, first: she must die. 

* * *

**2) You mourn.** There are the pieces of you scattered across the floor, and no one is there to help you pick them up -- because those pieces are your soulmate, are pieces of you but your hands tremble too much. But your fingers are slicked in blood -- hers, someone else's, it depends. 

Do you clutch her body to your chest as you cry? Do you rip the limbs from those who drove the dagger into her heart? 

Grief catches us all in different ways. How did those claws dig into you? 

* * *

**3) She sees.** Everything you did. The tears you shed, the screams that rend your throat. 

She sees the blood on your hands. 

For a moment, she will pause. 

But she has seen. And she knows you. And she hears you. 

And the piece of her that is still in you, that is still human, will cling to the land of the living. 

* * *

**4) Somehow, against all odds, you move again.**

You do not move on. 

You simply learn how to move again, hobbled, hollow, but breathing. 

And that is crucial. 

* * *

**5) She returns to you.** New, different, rearranged, but she finds her way back to you. She will not tell you how, what it took to drag herself through torment to return to the land of the living. In the end, it doesn't matter, she will say if you ask. In the end, she will return to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> (But you do not know that it is her.)


End file.
